Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4/Transcript
Red Guy: "Oh, I guess it's my turn to choose a card. Let's see. Hm... 'What is the biggest thing in the world?'" Bird Guy: "Hmm. That's a tricky one!" Yellow Guy: "The mountains? The sky? A windmill-" Bird Guy: "No!" Red Guy: "If only there was a way to learn more about the world..." (pans over to globe, clarinet plays) Bird Guy: "Yes. If only there was some way to learn more information about this..." (clarinet plays) (puppets wait in anticipation) (guitar strum) Yellow Guy: "Wow, look-" (music starts) Colin: "I'm a computer. I'm a computer-y guy. Everything made out of buttons and wires, I'd like to show you inside my digital life. Inside my mind, there is a digital mind." (music stops) Red Guy: "Oh. Maybe you could help us answer this question. 'What is the biggest thing-'" (music starts) Colin: "Clever! A very clever-y guy!" Yellow Guy: "Wow!" Colin: "Count to a fifty in the blink of my eye, and print a picture, and then I'll tell you the time." Bird Guy: "Time?" Colin: "Help you to find something you're wanting to find. Know, it's easy to be a clever smart boy like me if you just do it all digitally! (voice breaks)" Yellow Guy: "Wow! I'd like to be as smart as a computer." (Yellow Guy's thought bubble shows him with an enormous head) Red Guy: "Actually, we already have a computer." (Laptop opens, playing a quiet jingle) Colin: "Great! Great news! Now, before we begin our journey, I just need to get some information from you: What's your name? Where do you live? What do you like to eat?" Bird Guy: "I live in my house!" Yellow Guy: "Spaghetti!" Red Guy: "Well, my name is-" Colin: "Great news! Now just a few more questions, and we'll be on our way!" Red Guy: "Wait a second." Colin: "What's your favorite color?" Red Guy: "Stop talking." Colin: "Do you like cows or goats milk?" Red Guy: "Be quiet." Colin: "Do you have brown hair? What is your blood type? Are you allergic to o-" Red Guy: "SHUT UP!" Colin: "DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Red Guy: "What!?" (Mess of glitched character models and puppets) Colin: "Welcome, to my digital home! Everything made out of numbers and code!" Yellow Guy: "Huh?" Bird Guy: "Wow! We're all computer-y!" Red Guy: "Oh yeah, wow-wow-wow, because of the computer." Yellow Guy: "I don't get it. How can it be? If I'm sitting at home, but I'm inside the screen!" Colin: "But you're not you... You're your digital you! Virtually real, but controlled by real you!" Bird Guy: "But if he's not quite real... Then I'm not real too! And you're not real you. He's inside the real you!" Red Guy: "Oh wow, how amazing, and interesting too. But in this digital world, what can we do?" (Red Guy is ignored and the room stays silent) Red Guy: "What can we do-" Colin: "Hey, good question! Well, it's up to you! In the digital world, there's only three things to do!" (door one opens revealing a pie chart) Yellow Guy: "Wow, look, a pie chart!" (door two opens revealing Bird Guy wearing sunglasses) Bird Guy: "Digital style!" (door three opens revealing Colin dancing with music notes floating around him) Colin: "Do a digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" (door one opens revealing a bar graph) Yellow Guy: "Wow, look, a bar graph!" (door two opens revealing Bird Guy wearing glasses and a shiny purple jacket) Bird Guy: "Digital style!" (door three opens revealing Colin dancing with music notes floating around him) Colin: "Do a digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" (shows Red Guy looking surprised) (door one opens revealing a line graph) Yellow Guy: "Wow, look, a line graph!" (door two opens revealing Bird Guy wearing a tuxedo, a monocle and a fedora) (a camera jumps up and snaps a photo) Bird Guy: "Digital style!" (door three opens revealing Colin dancing with music notes floating around him) Colin: "Do a digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" (shows Red Guy in the real world) (door one opens revealing an oblong) Yellow Guy: "Wow, look, an oblong!" (door two opens revealing Bird Guy wearing a cowboy outfit) (a horse trots by in the background) Bird Guy: "Digital style!" (door three opens revealing Colin dancing with music notes floating around him and a Small Bird guy dancing with him) Colin: "Do a digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" (door one opens revealing nothing) Yellow Guy: "Wow, look, nothing!" (shows Red Guy in the real world) Bird Guy: "Digital style!" (door three opens revealing Colin dancing with music notes floating around him with a Small Bird Guy and Yellow Guy dancing with him) Colin: "Do a digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" (door one opens revealing nothing) Yellow Guy: "Look, Nothing..." (door two opens revealing a realistic Bird Guy) Bird Guy: "Digital style!" (shows Red Guy in the real world) (shows Colin dancing with music notes floating around him with a Small Bird Guy and Yellow Guy dancing with him) Colin: "Do a digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" (door one opens revealing nothing) Yellow Guy: "Look, Nothing..." (door two opens revealing Bird Guy with what appears to be his brain showing) Bird Guy: "Digital style!" (door three opens revealing Colin dancing with music notes floating around him and a collection of Yellow Guys and Bird Guys dancing with him) Colin: "Do a digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" (door one opens) (door two opens revealing a realistic Bird Guy) Bird Guy: "(makes the sound of a crow)" (shows Red Guy in the real world) Colin: "Do a digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" (The tempo speeds up, Bird Guy and Colin constantly repeat "Digital Style!" and "Do a digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" constantly, until Colin starts chanting "Do a digital dancing") (Red Guy finds and follows a cord to a door) (Red Guy opens the door revealing a poorly made version of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared with a bag of oats sitting on the table) Tape Recorder: "I am a stupid one. I am going to paint a picture of a clown. My dad is a computer. You are not invited to the party." (a person in a black body suit runs onto the set and snaps a movie snapper) Red Guy: "Wait, what?-" (Red Guy's head explodes) Category:DHMIS4 Category:Transcripts Category:Videos Category:Episodes